


A heart like no other

by KimsyWims



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders has no poker face, Angst, Blood and Gore, Deep Roads Expedition, Drunk Kisses, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Gambling, Healer Anders, M/M, Nudity, Romance, Smut, corsets, laughs, loosing clothes, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimsyWims/pseuds/KimsyWims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett Hawke carries many secrets, one could think that being an apostate for his entire life would be the largest one, but no. There is something more, something larger, hidden well by the Hawke family. </p><p>When they have to escape from Ferelden there is only one place they can go; Kirkwall. It is of greatest importance now more than ever to keep that secret hidden. If it came out Garrett wouldn't just end up in the gallows, they would remove his head on spot no doubt.</p><p>Hawke/Anders fic with a lot of naughtiness, a great portion of angst and a lot of laughs as Garrett's rise from refugee to the champion of Kirkwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A heart like no other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett, Richard, Marian and Carver really need to get into this expedition. Without it Garrett most likely will end up in the Gallows and his family in prison for harboring a dangerous apostate. 
> 
> Bartrand isn't looking for more hirelings but his brother is the sharper knife in that tool box and recognize the sheer stupidity not to bring someone with skills such as the Hawke siblings possess.

"You need us Bartrand! We've fought Darkspawn." 

"Andraste's tits human! I don't care if you tore the horns of a ogre! The expedition is full!" 

"You make him understand! we're running from your bloody templars!" 

Garrett crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. He bloody damn well knew that the templars were his fucking templars without Carver snapping at him about it. He knew that his family always were the ones making sacrifices to keep him safe. When Bethany had been alive at least they had been two about their burden, two about being the cause to their family constantly having to move around and be on their guard.

However, now it was just him. He was the only reason why his family had to worry about the templars, his sister had laid dead in Ferelden for a year by now. The Hawke family now only contained him, his sister Marian and their brothers Richard and Carver. The family was strangely hollow without Bethany and Malcolm, even if Garrett both looked and acted like a younger copy of his father. Sass, jokes and goofing around was his specialty.

Marian was oldest of the siblings, a warrior of best quality even if she was a little rough in the edges when it came to social interactions. Richard and Garrett were twins, Richard was a born rouge, picking locks since he was just in diapers according to their mother, one could have thought that a guy like that would have a silvery tongue just like Garret but no, Richard hated argues and verbal fights. Carver and Bethany... had been the youngest. Now it was just Carver, also a warrior, rough in the edges, Marian always got along with Carver.

Somehow everything were always and had always been blamed on him, starting from just after their fathers death. Having to move around. Having to keep clear from the templars. Being forced to flee Lothering when the Darkspawn attacked. Bethany's death. Being the reason the templars had been asking around about them...

It hurt, every time he got the blame and it happened often, from all directions but one; Richard. His twin never blamed him, maybe it was because they were twins, maybe it was because he always seemed to know exactly what went on in Garrett's head. Whatever the reason, the others always blamed him with things because he made jokes, because he laughed and didn't show how much it actually got to him. It was his coping mechanism. 

Marian and Carver coped by getting angry, threaten or shoving problems aside by snapping at anyone who brought them up. They could be rude and rowdy but if it was something they absolutely were, it was loyal. When it came to the core they always backed their family up. Richard's coping mechanism was to be the calm and collected one in their family. He preferred to remain passive if his siblings argued.

Being as they were, Garret was usually the one talking whenever there was chatting to be done with people outside the family. People always seemed to fall for Garrett's wit and charm. The amount of girls in villages they had lived in who wanted to be his girlfriend when they had been younger were proof of that. Carver had always been pouty over that. Marian and Bethany had just teased him playfully and Richard wiggled his brows every time some girl had come up to them to speak to Garrett. Of course all of them knew that Garrett was into men.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked at Carver pointedly as he remembered that this was not the time to think about past times and make himself aching more because of Bethany's death.

"My brother has a point, it's on his head but it's a point. We've fought Darkspawn, you can't afford not to hire us." Garrett said and gave up a strained smile.

"We are very skilled. You would find that you can't get better, just ask the red Irons." Richard said tactfully. 

"Trying to get out of the slums huh, you and every other Fereldan blighter. The expedition is full. Go and find another meal ticket." 

Bartrand walked away grumbling and cursing about blighted Fereldan's. Garret frowned and looked after him. Well shit. They needed to be part of this expedition, they were running on their last straw. The templars had been starting to ask questions now that the red iron's wasn't feeding them coin and convenient lies. Garrett had at several occasions thought about running away. At least then his family wouldn't have to be in danger for harboring a dangerous apostate and risk being sent to prison for him.

"That was our last chance!" Carver said loudly breaking him out of his thoughts. "Just back to waiting for someone to turn us all in."

"Oh relax why don't you, after all the templars are mine aren't they?" Garrett said dryly.

"Did I sound that bad..?" 

"Yeah you really did little brother." Marian rubbed his hair and smiled affectionate. "It's okay though, you're your usual charming self, at least we know you aren't possessed." She teased him. 

"But you are beginning to be creepy much alike Gamlen!" Garrett said with a loud dramatic gasp. 

Marian broke out laughing and Richard snorted. Carver grumbled annoyed then his eyes widened slightly as if he had made some horrible realization. They began making their way out of Hightown, no reason to linger longer than necessary and draw templar attention. After all the long stick on Garret's back only made for so many excuses, mostly they said that Garret fought with it as a spear and he did have the skills to prove it. But it was still a staff, with several runes in it to channel his magic. If a templar would have a closer look it would have been obvious what it was.

"Maker I really am turning into Gamlen... Wait, Gamlen, he's got a head for this Garbage, maybe he can talk to Bartrand?" Carver suggested. 

Carver always got eager when he had come up with something, he wanted to be like Garrett, wanted to be in charge and if Carver would have been good at it Garrett would have let him. But he doubted that his little brother would get them into other things than fights and possibly a lot of unneeded violence. Also when blame was being thrown, he doubted Carver would be able to handle it as good as he himself did. 

"I wouldn't trust Gamlen with a silver." Marian said frowning, she didn't like Gamlen at all.

"And I say we'd catch more flies with honey but hey, we don't have much other choice do we?" Garrett asked with a little smile "Let's go with your plan brother."

As they walked towards Lowtown someone bumped into Marian, she huffed out her annoyance, rolling her eyes. Then they widened and that spark of Anger showed as she called after the thief who had just stolen her coin. Richard set after him, being the family rouge and all but someone beat him to it. The sound of a crossbow being fired, a grunt, some well picked words and the sound of a fist colliding into a face. 

It all went so quickly Garret didn't quite have the time to follow more than to see the dwarf who tossed the coin purse back to his sister with a smooth smile. Too smooth, way too smooth, but hey, who was he to judge. The dwarf was twirling the arrow that had just been in someone's shoulder between his fingers. That was enough to say that the dwarf was a rouge as well. 

"How do you do, Varric Tethras, at your service. I apologize for Bartrand, he wouldn't know an opportunity if it hit him square in the jaw." 

"But you would." Marian grunted crossing her arms defensively over her chest.

Ugh his sister was always so tactful, but the dwarf didn't seem to mind her too much. Of course if this dwarf did business with Bartrand maybe  he was used to snappy rude people, Bartrand really seemed the sort. The dwarf named Varric really had a nice voice though, Garrett didn't doubt Varric could sway people into doing a lot of things for him. The dwarf had no beard but an impressive chest hair that clearly would be competing with any beard around, even Garrett's own (according to himself) impressive beard. 

"I would! What my brother doesn't realize is that we need someone like you. He wouldn't admit it either, he's too proud. Me however, am quite practical" 

"What makes you so certain we can help? We are just strangers who just got robbed by a terrible unskilled thief." Garret said and chuckled as his sister grunted disapproving.

"Oh on the contrary. You've made quite the name for yourself over the last year. Serving with the red iron is no mean feat. You not only served, you impressed! The name Hawke is on many lips these days, not bad for a refugee fresh off the boat."

At his words the dwarf looked especially at Garrett, no strange really, everyone always looked his direction when they spoke to the Hawkes. Him, or before him, his father. 'Hawke' was a family name but when people wanted something from him usually they called him Hawke and his siblings by name. It was because he was the face outwards, he'd talk, laugh, crack a horrible joke and somehow get everyone to grin stupidly. 

"Figures they mean him." Carver muttered. 

"I'm sure you've heard of my siblings too then?" He asked trying to smooth the edges out. 

"Some, but it's you that they speak of most. Don't take me the wrong way, your sibling are skilled and welcome to come if they want." The dwarf quickly amended over seeing Carvers face. "But, I leave that up to you."

"Oh I'm going. This is our only chance." Carver grunted. 

"Agreed." Marian said. 

Richard asked Varric something about if Varric was part of the expedition, the dwarf indeed was. He was even Bartrand's brother. Huh, talk about sun and day, it was like Richard and Marian, they were sun and day too, well Marian still had a good sense of humor and they all got along good enough. It was more like Carver and himself, Carving having no sense of humor and Garrett having their fathers horrible sense of humor. 

"You would do all this for another guard." Richard asked with a little smile. 

"We don't need another hireling, we need a partner. The truth is that Bartrand's been tearing his beard out trying to found this on his own, he just can't do it. Invest in the expedition, Fifty sovreigns and he can't refuse. Not if I'm there to vouch for you."

"That's your brilliant plan? Money is the only reason we are in need of this thing." Marian snapped annoyed.

"What, my sister so elegantly is trying to say, is that we don't have coin." Richard said and sent Marian a pointed look. 

"You need to think big. There is just a brief window after a blight where the deep roads won't be crawling with darkspawn. The treasure down there could put set you and your family up for life."

"Come on, the dwarf makes some sense. You and Richard started this, and it's a good idea. Certainly  better than ending up in the gallows anyway." Carver pointed out. 

"We'll work together you and I, and before you know it, you'll have the capital you need. What do you say?"

"There might be nothing down there. Except for Darkspawn and rubble. How do we even know we'll get a profit or even our money back?" Marian asked 

"Well Bartrand isn't grasping at straws here. He's operating on some good information."

Richard and Marian handled most of the questioning from there. Garret was quietly thinking over the situation. He knew his siblings was buying him time to make a decision on what to say about this. Maybe they let him handle all the big decisions so they could have someone to blame when their plans went seven ways to hell. But that's how it was he guessed, he could handle it.

What Carver had said about the templars was true enough. It would be either this expedition or he'd have to run away. If he ran away he'd put his mother in an even deeper depression of loosing one more family member, he couldn't do that to her even if she was blaming him for Bethany's death. Maybe that was his place in life. To just take whatever shit his family slapped him with, take the blame for shit because it made things easier for them. He could live with that. 

"Well, Garret, your call. I'm down for it if you go." 

Garrett looked up as he heard his sisters voice and he nodded silently. They really didn't have a choice. It was being part of this and maybe get away from Gamlen's filthy floor, or being caught by the templars. He sure as hell wasn't happy on Gamlen's floor and templars never sounded like something tempting.

"Well, it's not like I had anything better planned to do, possibly to strip naked and dance under the moon howling." He said and Richard snorted amused. 

"Perfect! Kirkwall's crawling with work. Set some coin aside from every job and you'll have the money in no time." Varric said and smiled wide. "Whenever you don't have a need for me, I'll be at the hanged man." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this fic will mostly be about Garrett, input, comments, kudos are appreciated and always makes me write a little faster :) Hope you feel like staying to read more.


End file.
